1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a benzoxazine derivative and a benzothiazine derivative having the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein A is N or a CH group;
B is 0, S, an SO group or an SO.sub.2 group; PA1 W is 0, S, a CR.sup.4 R.sup.5 group or an NR.sup.4 group wherein R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are each independently a hydrogen atom, a CN group or an NO.sub.2 group; PA1 X, Y and Z are each independently a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower haloalkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each independently a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or an aryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms.
R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a lower alkenyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a lower alkynyl group having 2 to 5 carbon atoms, a lower hydroxyalkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or a lower haloalkyl group having 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and
The present invention relates also to a herbicide comprising the same as an active ingredient.
In the substituents in the above-described general formula (I), examples of the halogen atoms in X, Y and Z include fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms, and examples of the lower haloalkyl group include trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, tribromomethyl, dibromomethyl, trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, trichloroethyl, pentachloroethyl, tribromoethyl, pentabromoethyl, trifluoropropyl, trichloropropyl and tribromopropyl groups.
Examples of the lower alkyl group in R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl and pentyl groups. Examples of the lower alkenyl group in R.sup.1 include vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl and pentenyl groups, examples of the lower alkynyl group in R.sup.1 include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl and pentynyl groups, and examples of the lower hydroxyalkyl group in R.sup.1 include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxypentyl groups. Examples of lower haloalkyl group in R' include fluoromethyl, chloromethyl, bromomethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, and trifluoroethyl gruops.
Examples of the aryl group in R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 include phenyl and naphthyl groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to substituted phenoxybenzoxazinone derivatives, the following compound is described in, for example, J. Med. Chem. 17(10), 1125-1127: ##STR3##
Nevertheless, no report has been made that states that substituted phenoxybenzoxazinone derivatives or substituted pyridyloxybenzoxazinone derivatives have a herbicidal activity.